


Chase

by loevrites



Series: One Word Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i think i cried writing this, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loevrites/pseuds/loevrites
Summary: "chase" for pansy aka @descartesau on twitter





	Chase

Harry’d been chasing him for years, it seems.

Harry’d been chasing him for years and he wasn’t about to stop.

Not even with Draco throwing tantrums over the stupidest little things. Like that time Harry put a little heart in the corner of his report. It was all “we have to be professional” and “what are you, Potter, fucking eleven?” and “our superiors are all gonna see this report!”.

But for Harry it was just: “Hey. I just love you a lot.”

And Draco wasn’t the type to get caught, not really.

Not with his pointy face and the way he screamed Harry’s name like it was their first time.

Every time.

“I do,” and somehow Harry still didn’t think he would have to stop chasing him.

“I do,” but, for some very odd reason, it was all right.

Harry was going to chase him for the rest of his life if he had to.


End file.
